Maximum Ride: The New Experiments
by OhMyGoshsickles
Summary: Max and the flock meet a new flock, Thorn, Storm, and Ember. Who change everything and, What! They might be parshail in saving the world? Takes place after Maximum Ride Saving the world and other extreme sports
1. Prologe

**Me: O-Tay! Here I am, writeing a fanfic. So read it. PLEASE!!**

**Ahem.**

**Okay so I don't own _Maximum Ride_ but I do own Thorn, Storm and Ember. Sooooo... If you use them in anything you write give me credit.**

**Okay. Starting the story now. **

* * *

A few weeks earlier... 

(Third person POV)

They had been flying for hours, and Thorn had to work to ignore the exhaustion that was threatening to engulf her. We had just escaped from the school and we were never, ever, going back.

* * *

(Thorn POV) 

I still felt shaky and nervous from my first time flying. I mean flying's just so... So... Oh I cant explain it. Let me put it like this. Have you ever had a dream where your flying? The wind whistles through your hair and you feel weight less and free. Like you could go any where, do any thing. It like that, except all the time. Okay, maybe I started out on the wrong subject. If your knew to this whole confusing shin-dig, let me explain it the best I can. There are three of our kind (As far as I know. There could be more. Thoughs crazy whitecoats.). Theres Ember, the youngest, who's six, and cant talk. Next theres Storm who's eight, and then theres me, Thorn. I'm fifteen. **(A/N: Its a year later so Max, Fang, and Iggy are all 15 too.)** Ok, now your thinking, wow, there kids, kids with crazy names, this story should be interesting. NOT! Well let me tell you something that might change your opinion.

We have wings.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry if this kind of sucks. While I was pre-writeing this I was in class and some body started playing music on his cell phone and another kid "accidentally" lit a match so it was kind of hard to concentrate. Yeah, my school is crazy. **

**Review for more!!!! Yay!**


	2. Fight or Flight, Or both

* * *

**Me: Hey peoples! This is my first fanfic so if you have an idea (or comment, or criticism) than leave a review! **

**Warning: If you flame me don't expect me to be princess polite. Ill yell and scream and through a fit, so brace your self.**

**Thorn comes and wispers something in ear. **

**Me: REALLY?!**

**Thorn nods **

**Me: OH MY GOD!!!! Someone reviewed!!! **

**Okay, I'm okay now, I don't own Maximum Ride but I own Ember, Storm, and Thorn so if you ever use them in a story give me credit. And the story starts... NOW!**

* * *

We glided in silence, but of course, it didn't last long. 

_ Um, Thorn?_ Ember called out with her mind. You probably just looked back to double check what you read. Yeah, she talks with her mind. The whitecoats tried to engineer her to be able to scream in really high pitches or something. But instead they messed her voice up so much that they ended up removing her voice box. She can still cry, she just cant make recognizable noises there more like little demented half sobs. Its so heart breaking to watch, I never want to see it again.

Any way taking what they learned from "Subject Eleven" (Who is this!? The white coats kept on saying it. Who is it?!) they gave her mind reading/talking powers. Okay, so now we have a flying mind reading mutant. Who-rah. _Thorn! _She called again, more franticly this time. _Erasers! Behind us! Really close! _How could I not have noticed this! "But who cares!" Screamed my conscious. "Take care of the problem at hand!" I started to get pumped up with adrenalin, and plans whirled through my head. "Okay, Storm, Ember theres a large patch of trees underneath us, go there, Ill meet up with you. Ember nodded enthusiastically but Storm shook her head "No." She said stubbornly. "Storm! Why!?" I sounded like a whinny little kid, but really! This was not the time to be uncooperative!

"I'm staying with you."

"Fine." I growled, trying to sound scary. "But stay out of the way." As soon as she flitted away I felt something grab my shoulders. Oh great. "Hey Birdie." Said a smooth voice that made me shiver. Erasers. **(A/N:There still Erasers, not Flyboys.)** The Schools bodyguards and executioners. Wolfish when transformed but when human they resemble male models.

"Get off me, dog boy." I hissed, and turned around to deliver a sharp kick in his side. Making him forget to flap for a second and plummet downward. Spinning around I realized with dread how many there were. Like thirty or forty. With just me alone no way would I be able to take them all out.

On to Plan C.

_Ember!_ I called with my mind. She snapped to attention. _You remember the trees I talked about earlier? On three were all going to drop toward them. Hopefully the Erasers will misjudge the distance and snap there wings on the branches. Tell Storm._

While she relaid the message to Storm, I worked on distracting the Erasers. I lunged toward the pack of them, taking on two at a time. While I was fighting, I glanced over at Ember and Storm, they were tense, waiting for my signal.

_One._

As I aimed a punch at some Erasers nose, I hoped that Ember was repeating this for Storm.

_Two. _

In a few seconds a was once again going to find the joy of free falling.

_Three. _

I snapped my wing in, and for thoughs few minutes three bird kids dropped through the sky in unison. In my dazed state of free falling, I absently wondered what I was going to do when I got near to the trees. Wouldn't't it hurt if I hit them? Sluggishly my thought process started speeding up again.

If I didn't do any thing soon I was going to go splat.

Going splat was bad.

_Ember!_ I thought franticly. Hoping she was paying attention. _Tell Storm to pull away at the last second. The Erasers cant do that, they'll just end up ripping there wings off. Then follow me._

I opened my wings, veering away from the trees. Then after turning and checking that Ember and Storm were behind me I started a quick downward decent. My feet touched the ground and I had to run a few steps before a could stop myself.

Storm and Ember collapsed on the ground, and I sighed.

_Safe at last._

_Or at least for now. _

* * *

**Me: Review for more! REVIEW!!!!!**

**I all ready have the next chapters outline written out. It depends on you guys to get me to acctully write it.**

**Oh, and sorry for the spelling mistakes. **


	3. Apperance part 1

**Sorry about the problems I was having with the chapters earlier, well its fixed now so you can enjoy chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I obviously don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own Thorn, Storm, and Ember.**

**And again I warn you if you flame me I will flame you (or just yell at you). Simple as that. **

**And heres chapter three. YAY! **

* * *

After we had made camp, Storm and Ember had fallen asleep faster than a speeding bullet. (**A/N: Sorry, Superman reference. I'm a geek, I know.) **Once I was positive they wouldn't wake up, I did a little exploring. What I found out didn't make me happy. We were in Yosemite. Still in California, which meant that we weren't as far away from the school as I would have liked. I would have cursed but you learn not to after hanging around a 6 year old mind reader. 

I sat cross legged staring at my... flock, lets call it. This was the first time I noticed but they were so underfed that they were almost just a sack of bones. Automatically I felt guilty. I was in charge, I was supposed to keep them safe and healthy. How could I not have noticed this!? Was I blind!?

Well, obviously that wasn't true, I have incredibly good vision. We all do, way better than any humans. Still, out of all of us mine is the best. I realize that I'm coming off snobby and everything, thinking that I'm better than everyone and all that crap. But its true. Not that I'm better than everyone but that I have better vision. I mean, is it _my _fault that the white coats experimented on my eyes? No.

Yeah, apparently after they found out the mistakes they made with Subject six (Anyone know who this is? Do tell.) They tried upgrading our eyes again. Except this time, it worked, leaving my once dark eyes, a bright, startling, green. Thats just the strange whimsy of DNA, go figure.

But of course, we broke out before they could perform the surgery on Storm or Ember, leaving me a freak among freaks.

So to speak.

Anyway, I now had two top priorities:

Priority 1: Get these girls some food. Sense we need 3,000 calories a day, not eating for the past two weeks was NOT good. Even I was starting to feel shaky, and I'm like, concrete.

Priority 2: Don't become Eraser chow. Which (with a little bit of luck.) should be easy enough. Right?

Now. Back to the food problem...

* * *

** Me: And here is the ever-famous, ever-lovable, MAX!!!**

**Max: Oh, shut up. **

(Max POV)

Okay so one minute I'm sleeping peacefully (Or as peacefully you can sleep when your on the run. Which isn't very, but whatever.) and the next minute I'm waking up to see Fang on top of some girl pinning her to the ground.

Cant us mutants catch a break?

I _knew_ I shoulden't have put him on first watch.

Looking at the girl more closely I realized that she kind of looked like Fang. With olive skin and long black hair, the only difference was her eyes, which were an unusual shade of green.

To put it lightly.

Oh, I forgot to mention the other similarity.

She had wings.

* * *

** Did you see that coming? Lol. **

**You know the drill, review for more.**

**GIVE ME IDEAS!!!**

**Or criticism. Criticism works too.**

**My cat keeps on walking across my bored, and waving her tail in my eyes, so now I cant see. :( **


	4. Apperance part 2

Me: I don't own Maximum ride, Blah, Blah, Blah.

Storm: Just get on with the story!!

Me: Hey be nicer! I could still get rid of you!!

Storm rolls her eyes

Me: Grr. You little...

Tackles Storm

Thorn: Um, Sasha and Storm are too busy fighting, So, I'm just going to start the story now.

* * *

(Replay of the past few minutes from Thorn POV) 

Okay, so it was going to be easy. We were going to sneak into some no-body's camp, steal some food, leave.

But of course it wasn't just some no-body and things went wrong.

Like always.

My mistake was not asking Ember if she could sense if anyone was awake.

I had crept as quiet as I could, only to see the boy that I thought was sleeping a second a go spring up and launch him self at me.

He had caught me by suprise and I started to toppel backwards, indistinctivly I let my wings out to steady myself but fell back anyway.

So this ment that I had reveald my secret, and failed at getting Storm and Ember some food.

Darn it!

"What do you want." groweled the boy.

"Oh you know, food, water the usauall." I snareled back. I figured be could be as mean as I wanted. I mean, do most friendly campers tackle people to the ground? They didn't right?

He looked at little suprised at my answer and looked like he was going to say something but was interupted by a girl that was standing there. She had long blond hair and she had this look on her face that said "I just woke up and found a guy pinning a girl to the ground. Will someone please tell me whats going on?"

"So Fang, did I miss something." She said loftily.

So his name was Fang. Huh.

"She snuck into our camp."

The girls expretion turned from, I just woke up and found a guy pinning a girl to the ground. Will someone please tell me whats going on. To garded

"Why." She asked steadily.

Hello? Right heeere.

"Why don't you ask her." he offered.

Yeah that what I thought.

"You know, its always easier to talk to someone when your not pinned to the ground." I said converstionaly.

After exchangeing a glance with the girl, Fang got off of me.

"So, you people have names? Oh, and I assume your acostemned to these things, sense there wasnt any gasping, oohing, ahhing, ect." I said gesturing to my wings.

"Max." She said nodding. Then she flinched. I rolled my eyes. Its not like I was going to report them to the School or something. Then again, thats probably exactly what they thought I was going to do.

Speaking of the School, my flock was still waiting in the bushes.

"So Max, got room for two more?"

* * *

(Max POV) 

I blinked "Um, what do you-" But before I could finish speaking two girls emerged from the bushes. One was probably a little younger than Angel and had brown hair and deep blue eyes that sparkled with intelligents. The other looked about the age of Nudge and had long, curly blond hair that had a strange blueish tinge to it, and hazel eyes. She streached and glared at the girl that had been trying to steal our food. "I can't believe you made us wait that long, and you didnt even get any food!" She complained. The girl sighed. "Sorry Storm, things didnt work out as planned." She paused for a second then nodded at the youngest girl with the brown hair, who streached out her wings. They were a pale gray with black stripes along them. Frowning the other girl (I think her name was Storm.) unfolded hers also, her wings were blue with black sides and white tips.

I surveyed the girls, they were all reeealy underfed. Which would explain why they were trying to steal our supplies.

First off, I needed to find out there names, everything else would be easier after that. Well, most likely.

"So, your names?" Yep, Ms. Subtle, thats me. Oh, and I forgot to mention that most off the flock were up by now, and kept on giving me confused glances.

"I'm Thorn." Said the oldest, the one that I figured was there leader.

"This is Ember." Thorn said gesturing too the youngest girl.

"And this, as you know, is Storm." Storm frowned and rolled her eyes.

"So, I'm guessing that your guys are hungry, huh." I said casuly.

"No, were tottaly stuffed! One wafer thin mint and we would explode! Yes were hungry you idiot!" Storm snapped.

Huh. I was starting to like this kid.

"Well," I reached into my backpack and handed them some of food that we had left from last nights "dinner". "Dig in."

After exchangeing a glance with Thorn the two girls fell on the food I had given them. They ate it as fast as they could without looking like pigs, which I respected them for. I turned around and sighed. It was time to fill the flock in.

"Okay guys." I said wrangling them into a small group as far as I could away from Thorn and her flock. "Okay, these guys don't look to dangerous, but just to be safe we should split. Okay?" I saw Angels expretion and inwardly growned. I wasn't getting out of this one without a fight. "But Max! Couldn't we stay with them? They really need our help." Angel pleaded. "Please Max? Please!?" Nudge whined loudly. I glanced back over at Thorn, Storm and Ember, they were asleep. "Max?" Nudge whined again. I would not look at Nudge. I would not! If I did all hope would be lost. "Max, pretty please!" I made the mistake of lookeing at Nudge. Dang it! She was giving me the Bambi eyes. "Fine," I grumbled. "Lets vote. All in favor of us staying with them?" Everybody except Fang raised there hands. Which ment I had absolutely zero chance of leaving.

Greaaaat.

* * *

Me: If any of you were wondering, here are the type of birds Storm, Ember and Thorn got there wings from, look it up on Google Images if you want:

Ember: Harpy Eagel

Storm: Blue Jay

Thorn: Osprey (A type of hawk.)

Oh, and I was wondering. Out of Thorns flock, whos your favirote charecter? Do you have any ideas for that pirticular charecter? Tell me in your reviews!!

As always, review for more!!!


End file.
